The incredible shrinking Kaijus
by Soul Stained Blue
Summary: Tokyo has lost their gardian Kaijus, but how do you lose somthing bigger than a building? Now two friends will have to find them before a new thret destroys all of Japan. FINS!
1. Gone?

**The incredible shrinking Kaijus**

**a Godzilla fic by Forsaken Loupgarou**

**A/N: Ok this is my first Zilla fic, and I don't know as much about this stuff as most fans, but anyway I hope it's at least readable.... So uh, enjoy. And please review.**

"Dotor Ryker! The ray is a sucess"! A young man in a lab coat ran into Dr. Steve Ryker's study.

"Realy? Finaly! Now I can begin stage two of my plan"! Dr. Ryker shouted with glee.

"Do you want me to send out the agents, doctor"?

"Yes, yes, send them right away"!

Tokyo Hills

Bagan had started to dig his summer burrow close to the city so he could be summoned right away to help should any danger threten Tokyo.

"Bagan"! Mothra screed. "It's King Gihdora! They got him"!

"Got him? Who got him? Where? When"?

"On the other side of the hills just now. Some men in black shot him with something and now he's gone".

"Men in black? Shot him? ... ggg GONE? How"?

"I don't know, it happened to fast".

"Well we have to find Godzilla. Quick"!

But it was too late, before the two Kaijus could even let out a distress cry they were shot with a bright red beam.

Ryker Labs

"Doctor, we have recovered three monsters". Man in black 1 stated.

"Witch ones"? Dr. Ryker had an evil gleam.

"Mothra, Bagan, and King Ghidorah". Stated man in black 2.

"Excelent! Now all you have to do is get the king"!

Kaiju Research Center

"Randy come here, quick"! A Japaneese woman with long black hair sat at a computer.

Randy's father had been head of the center for years, but when died about 3 years ago Randy took over. He had always loved the Kaiju monsters, Godzilla was his favorite since he was 5, the creature always seemed so inteligent to him.

"What is it Lisa"? He ran to her desk.

"three of the Kaijus have disapeared"!

"Disapeared? That's impossible"!

"Well I can't detect them anywhere".

"What about Godzilla? We didn't lose him did we"?

"Um, no he's still ... uh oh".

"Uh oh? What's uh oh"?

"Now He's gone too"!

"Gone? How can he be gone"?

"I don't know, he just is".

"We have to find him"!

"Him? You mean them, right"?

"Them"?

"Yes, Mothra, Bagan, and King Ghidorah are missing too, remember"?

"Oh yah, right, them to".

Lisa sighed, she knew all along ever since they were kids and Randy found that Godzilla scale that he was too obssesd with him. "So should I alert the milatary"?

"Yes, ofcorse! Do it now"!

**A/N: Yes I know, It's a short chapter. I don't do long ok.**


	2. Smaller than life

**A/N: Ok finaly, here's chapter 2.**

"Doctor, we have sucessfuly shrunk all the monsters and placed them in their mini enviorments". Both men in black anounced.

"Even Godzilla? Excelent"! Dr. Ryker was dangerously overjoyed. He walked into a metal room witch contained a large fish tank. "Konator! Today is a great day! For today I will make you big enough to destroy all of Japan! Mwha ha ha ha! But you will have to ajust to your new size, so I will not release you till tomorrow". He reached in to the tank and pet the little creature with his finger, it seemed to enjoy it's master afection for the moment.

Kaiju Research Center

"Randy, the milatary has troops combing the entire iland and sea".

"Good, but that's not enough! Lisa, get your jacket, we're going after them"!

"After who? The milatary or the Kaijus"?

"God.... uh I mean the Kaijus ofcorse"!

"Sigh, ok. I'll get the tracker and you start the jeep".

Mini Enviorment 1

King Ghidora did not like being put in confinement, he roared and rammed the glass and shot his lightning bolts at it for a few minutes before he became tired and realized he wasn't even making a dent. "Urg! LET ME OUT"! He flopped on the ground and pouted.

Mini Enviorment 2

Godzilla looked carefuly all around him, there were trees and hills an four solid glass walls. "Ah, but there is no glass at the top, only wire". He began to collect all the trees and pile them on the tallest hill closest to a wall. Once the trees reached almost to the top he climbed up on them and shot his blue flame at the wire, he and his flame may have shrunk but it still worked on things his size. After enough wire had been melted off he streched his arm up and grabbed the edge of the tank, he pulled himself up and over and dropped down to the table. He looked across the room and saw three more tables with tanks on them. Making his way over to them would not be easy. So he instead he decided to see how far a fire ball would go. He spat one at the top of the next tank over, witch again caused the wire on top to melt.

Mini Enviorment 1

King Gidorah looked up and saw the blue flame as it burned and melted the wire. He flew up and cafefuly out. "Freedom"! He looked down and saw Godzilla. "Godzilla"! He flew over. "Godzilla, what's going on"?

"I don't know, but we have to free the others. Can you fly us over to the next tank"? Godzilla asked.

"Sure, hang on". King Gidorah Grabbed Godzilla with two of his heads and took him to another holding tank. Soon they had freed both other Kaijus.

Tokyo Hills

"Darn it! The jeep won't scale the hills". Randy kicked the jeep.

"Then we'd better start walking". Lisa started trecking into the brush.

"Right, he has to be somewhere".

"They".

"That's what I said".

"Sigh, sure you did. Here hold the tracker".

Tokyo Hills, 3 miles east of Randy and Lisa

The four kaijus had escaped and were on their way back home to find help. But sudenly a fox lept out at them.

"Ah! Godzilla what do we do"? Bagan cried.

"Quick, Ghidora, use your bolts on it's nose". Godzilla ordered.

"Yes sir"! King Ghidora zapped the fox's nose and it yelped in pain and backed up. But then it charged them.

"Now what"? Mothra asked.

"Now we RUN"! Godzilla pulled Bagan with him as they all jumpped into a bush.

"Gee, now I know how humans feel next to us". Bagan remarked.

"Hiss"! A praying mantis struck out.

"Roar"! Godzilla blast fire at it and it disintegrated.

"What was that"? King Gidorah questioned.

"It looked like a smaller than life (a bug)". Godzilla pondered off.

"I thought there was no such thing". Mothra was stupifided.

"Neither did I, but that's most likely because we were biger before and couldn't see them. Now though, we're their size, so we see things the way they normaly would". Godzilla spoke as he moved on. "We have to be very careful, we use to the bigest things on earth and nothing did much to threten us, but now we're ...well... smaller than life. So watch out for anything that could be a new danger".

Ryker Labs

"Daniel, activate the growth ray"! Dr. Ryker shouted to his young scientist.

"Yes doctor"! Daniel pointed the ray at Konator and activated it. The green light hit Konator and he grew and grew and grew until he was biger than Godzilla. Now all his features were visable. He had the body of a lizard, the legs of a rabbit, the arms of a tiger, the head of a bull, tentacals for a tail, and wings like bat, seagull, and terrordactale.

Konator let out a most horrible sounding cry before he was released and headed for Tokyo.

**A/N: Well how is it so far? Review, and make all the sugestions you want.**


	3. Sharades

**A/N: #1 I'm glad most of you like this so far, #2 If you notice at the begining of chapter 1 I said "I don't know as much as most fans". so therefore I'm not counting all the other kaijus, only the ones mentioned are existent in this fic. So please don't act like I should know about everything and use all the kaijus because I'm not. And I _DO NOT _want to hear any lip about that. #3 Any other ideas are fine, just don't critisize. #4 Also if you want to ask someone somthing or talk to them please message them instead of using the review for talking. #5 only ask questions in review that are about this fic. ~Please and thank you.~**

"Lisa! I think I've got somthing here"! Randy yelled hopeful.

"Let me see". Lisa took the tracker. "Yes, It's them! ... But that's odd..".

"What"?

"It says their only 11 feet from us".

"So? That's a good thing isn't it"?

"Yeah, but we should be able to see them "...

11 feet away from Randy and Lisa 

"Godzilla, what do we do"? Mothra cried.

"Pull, for the love of life, Mothra, pull"! Godzilla held his grip.

Bagan and Ghidorah were hanging on for dear life as they dangled over a trickle of water, ofcorse it seemed like a huge rushing river to them. Godzilla and Mothra pulled as hard as they could, but as they pulled the twig they were on broke. Godzilla had no choice but to release his hold on the two dragon kaijus and grab onto shore. Mothra tried to go after them but the current was too fast and it carried them away.

"Now what"? Mothra returned to help Godzilla.

"Now we hope and pray they survive while we find help". Godzilla hung his head down, his heart nearly tore itself apart knowing mabey he could have held on.

Back to Randy and Lisa

"Roar"! A bear went to attack them.

"Lisa get behind me"! Randy picked up a branch to defend them.

"Oh no Randy, we're done for this time". Lisa trembled.

Sudenly, *zap* small energy rays hit the bear. The bear growled and tryed to fight the tiny figure that had shot at it and was now flying around it's head. From behind the bear was scorched repeatedly and so it finaly retreated.

"Randy, look"! Lisa gasped.

"What was that"? Randy looked confused.

"The Kaijus, it's Mothra and Godzilla"!

Randy kneeled down to see Godzilla and Mothra come up to him. "Oooh"! Randy fainted.

"Randy, Randy"! Lisa shook him, but to no avail. "Mothra, Godzilla, come with us, we have to find out what happened to you". Lisa told the kaijus as she drug Randy back to the jeep.

Military Base

"Genral! Come and see this"! A soldier was watching the news.

"What is it boy"? The Genral came over to the screen.

*NEWS FLASH! An unknown kaiju is rampaging through Tokyo! It's destroying everything!* The camera was recording Konator blasting buildings and squashing people.

"Good God! What is that"? The Genral asked in discust.

"I don't know sir". The soldier couldn't take his eyes of the screen.

"Well get some defences on it, now! Send the tanks and jets"!

"Oh, right, yes sir"!

Kaiju Research Center

Lisa examined Mothra and Godzilla under some machine. "You have been shrunk by a bio chem ray of some sort. Unfortunately I hate to say I can't change you back without the same device" Just then the same news report came on in lab. "Oh no! Randy"! Lisa dumpped water on him.

"Huh? What? Who? When? Where? How"? Randy jumpped up.

"Randy look"! Lisa pointed to the TV screen.

"What the ... "!

"It's another Kaiju! And it's attacking Tokyo"!

"Quick, where's Godzilla"?

"On the table, small as a bug".

"Crud! Isn't there any way to make him big again"?

"Yes but I need whatever made them small to do it".

Godzilla and Mothra crawled over to the couch where Randy and Lisa were.

"Mothra, we have to take them back to that lab so they can restore us to our normal size and we can stop that out of control kaiju". Godzilla roared, though is sounded like a hum to Randy and Lisa.

"Yes but how do we make them understand"? Mothra screed but it sounded like a small squeak.

" ... Oh, I know! Lets act it out and they gusse what it is".

"Good idea". Mothra started acting.

"What are they doing"? Randy raised an eyebrow.

"It's sharades! Look, um they were just minding their own buisness when uh a man, no two men shot them with a gun? No a ray". Lisa started translating.

"Oh I see! Then they got turned small and uh the men hit them? No, picked them up and put them in holes? No, cages"!

"Yes, right, then uh they fell down? No, got out. And freed the others".

"Uh huh and they walked through the hills, and now they want to uh... Throw us over? No lead us back. Oh Lisa! They can lead us back"!

"Yes, yes grab them and we'll go back to the spot where we found them".

"Right! But what about Bagan and King Ghidorah"?

"Why Randy, I'm surprised you remembered".

"Yeah well ... Ooh look! Godzilla says they uh were flying? No falling, and they um fell into a river ... and OH NO! They got washed away"!

"What? Then we have no time to loose! Come on"!

Lisa took Mothra and Randy got Godzilla ofcorse.


	4. Battle front

**A/N: sorry for the chapters being so darn short**

*Bang, bang, BOOM!* Every tank and jet they had was shooting and blasting at Konator, the hits only made him more mad. He seemed inviceble as he ripped up buildings and threw them at the soldiers around him.

Ryker Labs

"Ha ha, he is perfect, no one can stop me now"! Dr. Ryker cried with joy as he watched his own kaiju destroy all of Tokyo. But little was he aware that at that moment Lisa and Randy and Mothra and Godzilla were searching his lab.

"Randy...RanDY... RANDY"! Godzilla tried to roar but all he could do was hum. Then he got an idea. *CHOMP*

"OW!" Randy snatched Gozilla off his shoulder. "What the devil was that for"?

"Sorry". Godzilla moaned and pointed to a desk.

"Oh, Lisa, look"!

"That must be it". Lisa walked over to the desk and picked up the device that lay on top.

Mothra rubbed against Lisa.

"Alright, we got it, now let's go". Lisa started to walk out.

"I am afraid I can't let you do that". Ryker stated flatly.

Randy and the others whirled around. "Yah? What if we make them big right here and let them eat you"? Randy glared.

"You can't, that ray only makes things small.... My growth ray .. well, let me show you". As Ryker left the men in black grabbed Randy and Lisa and follwed. They were thrown in cells and left with the mini kaijus. But in the same room was the growth ray and a monitar that showed what Konator was doing to Japan.

"You won't get away with this"! Lisa shouted as Ryker and his goons walked out laughing.

"Mothra"?

"Yes Godzilla"?

"That man is not smart is he"?

"Umm, well, uh why"?

"We can crawl through the bars and get to the ray".

"Yes, your right.... but what about Lisa and Randy"?

"We'll make ourselves human size, then we can get them out and they can help us from there".

"Ok, let's get to it then".

Mothra flew to the controls while Godzilla stood in front of the ray. *Z..Z..ZAP!* Godzilla was now 5 feet. Then they switched and Mothra was 4 feet. After they were big they tore off the cell doors and freed Lisa and Randy.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm standing next to Godzilla"! Randy was overjoyed.

"Time to celebrate later, lets go"! Lisa motioned for Godzilla to carry the ray.

Soon the four were homebound.

Tokyo Milatary Base

"Dang! We lost all our defences to this thing"! Genral Fluke curssed.

"Genral! We recovered two kaijus"! Randy anounced running in.

"Now let's get them out there"! Lisa said as she shot them with the growth ray.

"It's been a real honnor, Godzilla. But now you and Mothra have to kick some evil kaiju rear"! Randy wiped a tear.

In the middle of Tokyo

"Roar"! Godzilla challenged Konator as he was restored to normal size.

"Screech"! Mothra joined him and they both prepared for a great battle.

**A/N: Ok well that's it for now, I have to leave you the battle front. But next I'll have a nice little show off for ya. And don't worry, It's not the end, infact it's more of a begining, You still have to find out that Ghidorah and Bagan are ... NOpE! I'm not telling! You'll just have to stay tuned!**


	5. Everybody wants to rule the world

**A/N: ALRIGHT! Now here's the first fight, Oh and call me a sap but I like my battles to have music with them so the words in _italic _are lyrics from the song Everybody Wants to Rule the World by Tears for Fears. And Ryker with : next to it is when he's talking or thinking or doing something, _Ryker: _like that in italic is his flashback memories. Ok I think I covered what you need to know so uh hope ya like...!**

_Welcome to your life_

_there's no turning back_

Konator faced his opponents and roared his own horrible roar of challenge and sent out a green molten blast from his mouth, knocking Godzilla backwards into radio tower.

Mothra fired her energy beams but it did little cause any major damage.

Konator shot out his own red energy beams from his horns and they were six times stronger than Mothra's, so the hit weakened her greatly.

Ryker: "Yes! Good work Konator"!

_Even while we sleep_

_we will find you_

_acting on your best behaviour_

Godzilla stood up and rushed at Konator. He buried his claws in Konator's chest.

Konator picked up Godzilla with his strong arms and threw his over his shoulder into the sea.

Mothra hit Konator on the back of his head with her wing. It made him dizzy.

But Konator reached up with his tentacle tail wrapped it around Mothra like a vice.

_Turn your back on mother nature_

_every body wants to rule the world_

Ryker: "Crush her, Konator"!

Konator obeyed and tightened his grip. Mothra couldn't breath very well.

But Godzilla rose up and fire blasted him. Konator in effect grunted and stumbled back a little while his hold on Mothra was released.

_It's my own design_

_It's my own remorse_

_help me to decide_

_help me make the most _

_of freedom and of pleasure_

Godzilla ran up and decked the evil kaiju away from Mothra so she could recover.

_**Ryker: He was standing alone in the aftermath of it all, his father had just been crushed by Godzilla on accident after a fight with a kaiju squid.**_

_Nothing ever lasts forever_

_everybody wants to rule the world_

Konator rammed Godzilla with his horns and gored him in the stomach.

Godzilla screamed while battered at Konator's face.

_There's a room where the light won't find you_

Konator backed up and prepared to ram Godzilla.

_Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down._

Mothra slammed into Konator's side pushing him down.

_When they do I'll be right behind you_

Godzilla came up to the kaiju on his back...

Ryker: "NO! Konator get up"!

Godzilla raised his tail...

_So glad we've almost made it_

_so sad they had to fade it_

Konator caught Godzilla's tail and used his own to pull him down.

_Everybody wants to rule the world_

Ryker: "He he".

Konator stood up.

**_Ryker: He was running toward his mom when a broken pole went flying by and impaled her._**

Mothra swatted at Konator.

_I can't stand this indecision_

_married with a lack of vision_

Konator grabbed her wing and threw her down. She was now injured greatly.

Godzilla too was weak while the two good kaijus were layed next to eachother.

_Everybody wants to rule the world_

Ryker: "Now I shall have some revenge"!

_Say that you'll never never never never need it_

_one headline why we believe it ?_

_Everybody wants to rule the world_

Konator pummeled them with his powerful rabbit feet.

*Shrink* Godzilla and Mothra were once again bug size as Randy grabbed them and ran back to the military base.

Ryker: "Blast"!

_All for freedom and for pleasure_

_nothing ever lasts forever_

_everybody wants to rule the world_

**A/N: Ok well there ya have it, was it a good fight?**

**oh and Kendell I know it has been annoying you that I don't spell check, so this time I did. Sorry for before. and sorry if I missed a couple.**


	6. Skunked

**A/N: Ok great thanks to Kendell for the ideas in this chapter, and thanks for the reviews too. Sorry I took so long to update, also I am sorry the last fight scene wasn't so long but the final battle will be better, or at least I hope it will.**

"Godzilla, Godzilla! Speak to me"! Randy sobbed.

"Good God, man! Snap out of it"! The genral backhanded Randy.

"Randy, Godzilla and Mothra will be fine. Look, they're already up". Lisa was trying to be positive even though Tokyo was already half demolished by Konator.

Godzilla roused himself up on his feet and looked to Mothra.

"Now what"? Mothra screed woozily.

"I don't know, he's just to strong for us".

"That thing is just to strong for them, we'll have to go find Bagan and King Ghidorah, mabey if all of them are against Dr. Ryker's monster they could beat it". Lisa speculated.

"Well then what are you two wating for? GO FIND THOSE KAIJUS"! The genral ordered.

Tokyo Hills

King Ghidorah pulled himself out of the water. "Ah, dry land"! He marched through some muck and found himself sliding into a deep pit. "Yow"! He fell on something furry.

"Eek"! Squeeked a mouse.

"Ahh"! Yelled Ghidorah.

Both creatures ducked behind small stones.

"Who are you"? Asked the mouse peeking over.

"I'm King Ghidorah". He stepped out. "Who are you"?

"I'm Marvin Mouse".

"Oh, well then I gusse we can trust eachother".

"Are you sure"?

"Yes, because I'm cold and wet and I don't feel like fighting".

"Ok, come on then, we'll huddle together".

The two curled up next to eachother and fell asleep.

Under a tree in Tokyo Hills

"NO! PLEASE DON"T"! Bagan pleaded, but it was too late, the angered mother skunk sprayed him with stank.

"The irony of this is just sickening"! He grumbled as he walked off smelling like a pile of s**t.

Randy and Lisa in Tokyo Hills

"Found one"! Randy exclaimed and picked up Marvin. "Or mabey not".

Godzilla jumped down the mouse hole.

"Ghidorah"! He called out.

"Godzilla! You found me"!

"Yes, now come on, we need your help".

They climbed out of the hole and up to Randy and Lisa.

"Great, one down, one to go". Lisa stated.

"Eew! What's that smell"? Randy held his nose.

"I don't know, let's go see".

"Go see? Why on earth would you want to go see"?

"Because". Lisa said as she pushed aside a bush. "Bagan"!

"Bagan? Oh God! He reeks"! Randy and the kaijus pluged their noses.

Randy got a sack and picked up Bagan in it.

"Now let's hurry and get back"! Lisa ran twards the car.

..........

Military Base

"Did you find them? And what is that smell"? The genral asked.

"Yes. Bagan". Lisa answered.

"What happened"?

"Skunk".

"Oh. Well hurry and send them out"!

"Yes sir"! Both Lisa and Randy answered.

They powered up the ray and aimed it at the four kaijus. They grew and grew and grew till they were restored to normal kaiju size.

Middle of Tokyo

All four mighty gardians let out their roars of battle.

Konator faced them as rage blazed through him, as far as he was conserned, they were all lunchmeat.

**A/N: Ok next is the final chapter.**


	7. Choose for yourself Allstar

**A/N: ALRITE! Last chapter, so here we go. And once again since it's a fight scene I have to be a sap and put in a song, it's Allstar by Smash Mouth.**

_Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me_

"Grr, Your all stupid if you think you can take me on!" Konator's roar was like thunder as he prepared for battle.

"No, your the stupid one for listening to that evil doctor. Can't you see he's using you"? Godzilla was furious.

Konator snarled and rushed Godzilla, throwing him several yards. "My master loves me!"

Bagan's stank slightly afected Konator's keen sences and he charged his energy crown while King Ghidorah took to the air, they both fired at Konator.

_I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed_

Konator staggered back from Bagan's attack but took hardly no damage from Ghidorah's rays.

Mothra rammed into Konator's head.

Konator's anger blazed, he swatted Mothra through a building. Then he plasma blasted Bagan.

Godzilla rose up and charged his atomic blue flame, it blasted Konator in the stomach.

_She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and thumb in the shape of an L on her forhead_

Konator cried out in pain and lashed his tentecales out to grab Godzilla. But Godzilla rosted them back.

Ghidorah double zapped Konator with his lightning and it hit him with more impact.

Ryker: Konator! Get it together and win!

Mothra recovered and struck Konator in foot with her energy beams, witch caused him to fall.

"Ready to surender?" Godzilla asked.

"Never, I'll win for my master!" Konator kicked out at Bagan and sent him flying through a tower.

_Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming_

_Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running_

Godzilla roared and tail smacked Konator. "He is using you! He dosen't care if your hurt, he only wants revenge!"

"NO!" Konator rose and punched and slashed Godzilla making him bleed.

Mothra grabbed some rubble and chucked it at Konator.

Ghidorah flew at Konator and bit him with two heads.

Konator swated at Ghidorah with his claws and started to strangle him with his tentecales.

Ghidorah retreated and zapped him.

_Didn't make sence not to live for fun_

_Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb_

Konator used his own powerful energy beams to force Ghidorah down.

Godzilla fired his flame at Konator's back, scorching him.

Konator growled and turned to fight. "This will end! Me and you, I win, you let me finish Tokyo, you win, I surrender."

"Deal!" Godzilla agreed to terms.

Everyone gasped at the same time. "Godzilla no!"

"Don't worry, I can handle this". Godzilla took a better battle stance.

_So much to do so much to see_

_so whats wrong with taking the back streets_

Konator used his plasma blast and knocked Godzilla back some feet.

_You'll never know if you don't go_

_You'll never shine if you don't glow_

Godzilla gained his balance best he could and fired his atomic ray.

Konator was pushed back aways. But not so greatly hurt.

_Hey now your an allstar get your game on go play_

_Hey now your a rockstar get the show on get paid_

Konator fired his energy beams again at full power.

Godzilla felt like it was stabbing him.

_All that glitters is gold_

_Only shooting stars break the mold_

Godzilla swung his tail and hit Konator with great force.

Konator fell back and grunted.

_It's a cool place and they say it gets colder_

_You're bundlled up now but wait 'til you get older_

Ryker: Get up you beast! win!

"Yes master, for you"! Konator jumpped up.

Godzilla could not believe how blind Konator was. "He didn't even ask if you were ok!"

_But the meteor men beg to differ_

_Judging by the hole in the sattalite picture_

"I should be ok! I was created for his glory!"

"Just for his glory?"

_The ice we skate is getting preety thin_

_The water's getting warm so you might as well swim_

"You have a problem with that?"

"You don't?"

_My world's on fire how about yours_

_That's the way I like it and I never get bored_

"Why should I?" Konator was tence.

Godzilla decided to relax, mabey he could reson with his rival. "Well why should you be only to do his bidding? Don't you want to live your own life?"

_Hey now your an allstar get your game on go play_

_Hey now your a rockstar get the show on get paid_

_And all that glitters is gold_

_Only shooting stars break the mold_

_Hey now your an allstar get your game on go play_

_Hey now your a rockstar get the show on get paid_

_And all that glitters is gold_

_Only shooting stars break the mold_

"Well.... Wait! Your fighting for them!" Konator acused, pionting at the military base.

"Yes, because I choose to, because they let me choose to".

_Somebody once asked could you spare some change for gas_

_I need to get myself away from this place_

"But my master told me he cared."

Ryker: Konator! What are you doing? Stop standding around and beat him!

"Dose it sound like he cares?" Godzilla raised an eye scale.

_I said yep what a concept _

_I could use a little fule myself_

_And we could all use a little change_

"No, I can't, I won't believe it"! Konator screamed and rushed at Godzilla, wrapping his tentecales around him like a constricter.

Godzilla didn't have time to react before he was caught so was trapped with only his wits to use.

_Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming_

_Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running_

_Didn't make sence not to live for fun_

_Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb_

_So much to do so much to see_

_So whats wrong with taking the backstreets_

_You'll never know if you don't go_

_You'll never shine if you don't glow_

Godzilla heated his back plates as he tried to get free. "Believe it. Think about it. Choose for yourself, brother." He choked as he lit up with energy and burned Konator's tentecales loose.

Konator stepped back in agony as he was seerd.

Godzilla opened his mouth and let the atomic energy out, sending Konator flying through all the ruble that was left of Tokyo.

Konator lay still from the blast.

Ryker: NO! Get up you worthless monster! I made you to win for me!

Konator herd Ryker's words and slowly got up to his feet in anguish and pain.

Konator turned to Godzilla, but Godzilla just looked at him.

Konator walked off twards the last building witch Ryker was standing on top of.

Ryker: Wrong way you stupid thing! He's over there! End this!

"No, not anymore, your the stupid one now..... Master, I will end this". *CHOMP!* Konator bit down on the ledge where the evil doctor once stood and swallowed him whole.

_Hey now your an allstar get your game on go play_

_Hey now your a rockstar get the show on get paid_

*The scene fades and the next clip shows Konator standing before all four gardian kaijus at the edge of the sea.*

"You did come out a winner, Konator, now you are free. If you like, you may be a gardian with us." Godzilla smiled as he exstended the offer to their new friend.

"Realy? Yes I'll stay, and I promise I'll choose for me from now on".

"Hooray Konator!" They all put their hands on his back as they walked off to their respected places, and Godzilla back to the sea. They were all happy and ready to take a long rest.

Kaiju Research Center, ... Or at least what was left of it.

"Well It will take a long time to rebuild the city, but at least it all turned out for the better." Lisa hugged Randy.

"Yeah, and I think I have a new favorite kaiju". Randy grinned.

"Oh no! Here we go again"! Lisa laughed and rolled her eyes.

_And all that glitters is gold_

_Only shooting stars break the mold_

**So Konator was from that day on a good editon to the team. **

**The End?**

**A/N: Yay! My first compleate story! Hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Oh and if I get at least five realy good reviews on this I will make it a series with Konator.**

**Credits: These great ideas I owe almost all to my good friend, whom I have metioned before, And so this chap is dedicated to him...... Yes you gussed it! Kendell!**


End file.
